Breathe In
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Things have been going great with Puck and Rachel got together. Sadly, that might not last long: Finn found out that Quinn's baby isn't his, it's Puck's. What about when Quinn wants Puck to take responsibility? What about Rachel? What's Puck going to do?
1. Perfectly Screwed

**AN: **Second story. I've got a ton of these in the works, but none of them spark my interest after a while. I am working on a big one revolving around Puck, because he's the person I can most capture in my stories. It's easy because it's the bad and scarcastic kid, and I'm pretty good at acting like that. This will probably be a story that changes P.O.V's a lot, switching from Rachel, to Quinn, to Puck, and so on and so forth, but from the start it's going to be neutral.

**Summary: **Rachel and Puck never broke up, but what happens to them when word gets out about who the real father is? What about Quinn wanting Puck to take responsibility?

* * *

**Breathe In - Hit The Lights;  
**_Eyes closed,  
And starting to whisper, I speak slow  
Don't wanna give you up, I've given up lately.  
I wish you joy, success and happiness.  
A better life, it shouldn't lose sense of you.  
I'm setting up to be the better  
When you lost the right to think what you do._

Puck got out of his truck, putting on his classic knock off of Ray Ban sun glasses, and grabbing his letterman's jacket out from his seat, throwing it on over his white V-neck, poppin' his collar for some extra effect when he saw a few of the Cheerio's girls walk by. One of them waved, and the other one winked, while they both managed to look flirty and seductive. They didn't matter though, not anymore.

He closed the door to his truck, tucking the keys in his back pocket and walking into the school.

He survayed the students as they passed in the hallways. Some said a quick 'hi', some of his fellow football players gave him a high five, or a knuckel touch. He waved at Arty and Tina as they passed him, going to first period early to get Arty set up he was guessing. Puck turned the corner, and there's what mattered:

Rachel had her back to him, with her hair actually up today. That wasn't something Puck got to see very often. It's been 2 months of them being together, and this was only the second time he's seen her hair up. She was the type of girl that didn't really like doing it, but Puck loved it on her. It added to the whole 'cathloic school girl' look she had going on. Especially today with her pink, white and brown plaid skirt and white button down shirt. She was on her tip toes trying to reach something at the top of her locker.

Puck smiled to himself as he walked up quietly and smoothly up behind her. He grabbed the book down that she was having trouble reaching, and gave it to her. "You might want to spend this weekend growing a little."

She shook her head, turning around to face him. She had the book resting in her arms in front of her as she looked up at him, "Good morning to you too, Noah."

He rolled his eyes at his name, but smiled anyway. It was only okay when she said it. Anyone else would get a busted face.

"Yeah, mornin'." He was definetly still tired, he was up for a while last night going over the notes on studying Rachel had lent him. He had a big test in his math class, that he just recently starting going to 2 months ago. For Rachel.

"Late night? You know, that's not the best thing to do the day before a major test," She shook her head again, turning back into her locker to get another book, and straighten up a few things. She was definetly a perfectionist.

"What do you think I was doing? I was up trying to figure out half of your notes. You may be able to understand them, but I sure as hell can't." Puck said, taking a binder out of her locker. It was easier for him to just keep his stuff there instead of seeing her, and rushing out to get his stuff from his own locker, when he'd be here anyway.

"They're really not that difficult to understand, it's just simple equations." She shut her locker and turned to him, wrapping her arm through his as they started walking down the hallway on the way to her first hour class, World History Honors.

"Simple?" Puck huffed at that. Simple was the exact opposite of math, especially Pre-Cal. It amazed him that he could have gotten into that class. It was just because he decided to cheat on his final exam, and his teacher insisted that he went into a higher learning class. No matter how much Puck protested, it was already decided. "Simple is zipping up a jacket, this is NOT simple."

"You don't think it's simple because you haven't been in the class to actually learn everything. Maybe if you wouldn't have been skipping that class, you'd have a better understanding of what was going on with the equations that **are **simple." She was right, like most of the time.

Before Puck could start off on another one of his fights with her about what she was 'wrong' about, the warning bell rang. She turned in front of him and leaned up to kiss him. His hands moved to the bottom of her jaw bones and kissed her harder then she was intending it to be.

She broke away with a smile, "Go to class, Noah."

He went back in for another kiss but she giggled and pushed him away playfully, "Come on!"

"Class, now." She said, turning on her heels, making her skirt twirl a little and sway as she walked away from him.

God she was frustrating. All she cared about from 7:20 to 2:40 was school. C'mon. Seriously, who does that? Puck rarely had any lip action during school, and that wasn't helping him focus on school. He'd rather make out with Rachel, then sit through hours and hours of old people trying to tell us what it was like in the old days. In like 1985.

Puck started down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Not getting action from the little princess?" One of the hockey players taunted him walking down the hallway towards him.

"To bad it's still more then you're getting. Plus, I got enough from your mom a few days ago. Tell her I said hi." He said walking past him like it wasn't a big deal. The hockey player looked stunned, but shook his head and kept walking. For the first time, he actually lied about having sex with someone's mom. When ever he made those insults in the past, it was actually the truth. Not any more.

... But for the record, he **did** have sex with that mom, but it was a year ago. He added the days thing for effect. Don't tell Rachel.

He made it to his first hour math class without being concidered late. The bell rang when he was entering in the classroom. He took his seat in the back of the classroom at the only desk that was available, and smirked at some people that were going over their notes before the teacher told them they couldn't study anymore. One student was particularly freaked, and he was snacking on his pencil like it was air.

Puck propped his feet up on the empty desk next to him. He surveyed the classroom. There was only one person missing.

Quinn.

Puck was sort of relieved that she wasn't here. Every since he's been with Rachel, he hasn't had time to worry about Quinn. The only time she was ever on his mind was when he was in the same room as she was. And you can bet that Glee Club was amazing with Rachel and Quinn in there. Scarcasm's fun, isn't it?

Mr. Brown walked in with a huge stack of papers in his hand, trying to balance his coffee on top of them. Puck was hoping that it'd spill down onto the tests and seep all the way through so the ink would smear. No such luck though. He made it to his desk without any problems.

"Puck, get your feet off my desk."

His feet hit the floor with a loud thump. He smirked back at the teacher when he rolled his eyes and started passing out the papers. Puck got his paper when Quinn walked in, but something wasn't right.

"Do you have an excuse Ms. Fabray?" Mr. Brown asked as she stopped walking back to the open seat beside Puck.

"No..." Her voice was shakey, and Mr. Brown let it go.

"Take your seat." She did so without talking, rushing to sit down.

When she got closer to Puck, he could see that Quinn wasn't her normal self today. She had her make-up running, and her eyes were as red as her lips. She'd been crying. She sat down and used her sweater sleeve to wipe the make-up off of her cheeks, taking the test that was just passed back to her. She started without looking up.

Puck watched her from the door until she sat down and started writting. He was concerned. What if something happened to his baby? What if she miscarried? But something about those questions didn't add up. She'd probably be more relieved then anything if that happened. She'd have her life back. Puck would be in the clear, too.

He tried to stop worrying about her, and focus on his test but it was to hard. He got to question 15 before he ripped a piece of paper out of his binder and started writting on it. He folded it up to her and watched the teacher carefully as he passed it to Quinn.

Her eyes shifted to the paper when she stopped writting. She looked up at Mr. Brown before opening it:

_What's wrong?_

She closed her eyes but started writting back. She slid it over to him:

_After class. Meet me in the Glee room. I have to talk to you, and it's an emergency._

He looked back over to her and nodded and tried finished up with his test. Now he was the kid chewing on his pencil...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel waited for Puck out side of her first hour, like she would do on a day-to-day basis. Today she was nervous though. This hadn't happened since they first came out of the closet about their relationship. She bit her lip and stood with her books pressed against her chest, looking down the hallway trying to find him.

"Girl, what're you doin'?" Mercades asked, turning to talk to Rachel. Rachel's first hour was Mercedes' second hour, and they were known to meet on occasion.

"I'm waiting for Noah." She said, blushing slightly.

"Please, stop calling him Noah. It's so weird. He's Puck. He always been." Mercades said with a fake shiver.

Kurt walked up next to Mercades, "Hey there my fabulous ladies. How goes it?"

"She's waiting for Puck." Mercades said after waving to him along with Rachel.

"Hunny, I don't think he's coming. I just saw him heading in the opposite direction of this way. Are you guys fighting or something?" Kurt asked, trying to get the scoop before anyone else. As usual. Mercades lent in to hear, just as Kurt did.

Rachel looked flabbergasted. She let it rack in her brain. He wasn't coming to get her. How unchivalrous of him. Rachel huffed and walked down the hallway to her next class.

"They're definetly out of that honeymoon stage." Mercades said, turning into the classroom with Kurt following her.

"Oh, yeah. I love that top on you, btw. It's very fitting." He said, and they both laughed into the classroom...

* * *

Puck walked to the chorus room after the final bell, telling his second hour teacher he wasn't feeling good. That wasn't a complete lie. He did feel sick, but it was sick with nerves, and it's a sure thing that the nurse wouldn't have a remedy for that one.

He peeked into the window of the door, to see Quinn sitting against the wall with her arms on her knees, staring at the opposite wall. He entered quietly and she didn't look at him.

"Quinn, what's going on? Is the baby okay?" Puck asked walking in, and closing the door slowly. He pulled the shade down just in case some teacher walked by and caught them skipping.

"The baby's fine..." She said, still not looking at him. He walked over to her and leaned back against the wall. Sliding down next to her right, pretty closely he used his hand to stroke her arm in comfort. Her eyes closed and she looked down. Her hair falling in front of her face. "Good news or bad news?"

"Good news." Puck said, pushing her hair behind her ear so he could get a better look at her face.

She laughed a little and turned to look him in the eye, "You can help with the baby now."

He felt his heart lift up a bit, "Then what's the bad news?"

She found her spot on the wall and stared.

"Quinn... Please tell me?"

"Finn found out..."

Now Puck's heart sank. So far he was sure if he got up it'd fall out of his ass.

"Wha... How?" Puck's head was spinning. Remember that sick feeling he had earlier? It was back, but this time it had a whole new level added.

"I was talking to him earlier... Before school. He said he was talking to his cousin, Emily, on the phone. They talked about how I was pregnant, she asked how. Dumbass couldn't have just assumed we actually had sex. But, he told her my lie and she said that was impossible. That if that could happen so many more people would be pregnant right now in our school. And he confronted me," She hugged her legs tighter to her chest. "I couldn't lie to him about it. He knew..."

Puck didn't know what to say after she started crying again, and this time it was bawling. He was never good with this. He couldn't comfort someone who was crying. Not his mom when his dad left, not his sister when she'd fall off her bike when he'd try and teach her, no one.

But by instinct, or whatever posessed him to put his arm around her and move closer then he already was, apparently knew what to do. She leaned into him and kept on crying, but she wasn't sobbing or making the jumping motions that had Puck flinching. She grabbed onto him like he was the only thing that could save her from her life. Like he was her only life line.

He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly and telling her everything will be okay.

"How do you know?" She choked out losing most of her breath, she coughed and leaned her head against his chest.

"Because I just do... I'll make sure everything's okay." He said, sounding as sure as he could. In reality, he had no idea what he was going to do. What _they _were going to do. He had to take responsablitity for what he did, like he'd been saying he wanted to do for the past 3 months. This was going to change everything. His relationship with Rachel, his friendship with Finn, his group of people he hung out with, and his life completely.

Even though Quinn was right there, in his arms like he could only hope she would be one day, nothing felt like it was supposed to. He was supposed to be happy, and he was supposed to actually be into her. He wasn't.

All he could think about was how Rachel would take the news. How she was going to react. If he was going to lose her...

* * *

**3:30PM; Glee Practice.**

Rachel sat in her chair, her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. Most of the people that were already there knew that this was not a time to mess with Rachel, and of course Kurt told them all why.

"He didn't show up to walk her to class all day, like he's done for the past two months. He hasn't tried to text her, call her, even give her a note or sent up a flair. He's had zero contact with her since this morning, before first period. I think they're fighting." Kurt told his fellow Gleeks. They were all whispering now, as if Rachel wasn't able to hear them talking about her.

_If we weren't before, we definetly are now. _Rachel though when Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hey guys. I've got a new song for us to try out, and it's something sort of different then what we've been doing. We're getting off the mainstream stuff as requested by Puck at our last meeting... Where is Puck?" He asked, setting his things down on top of the piano. He looked to Rachel, "Where is he Rachel?"

"How should I know? Apparently I don't exist today." Rachel said looking straight forward, her arms becoming tighter.

"They're fighting Mr. Shue." Mercedes said, and Kurt 'mhmm'ed in the background.

"Oh... Well can anyone tell me where he is?" Then he quickly looked around the room, "Along with Quinn and Finn? They're not here either."

"I saw Finn earlier, but he didn't look to good." Arty said.

"Was he sick?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No, he didn't look sick. I think pissed off would have been the better term. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and he'd just snap at them if anyone tried."

Mr. Shue was about to speak up when Puck and Quinn walked in the room together, Puck holding the door open for her. They were both hesitant to come into the room, with Quinn surveying it quickly before she let Puck enter behind her. Rachel looked over for a second before finding her spot on the wall again. She huffed out loud and pretended like she didn't notice that he was here.

She did however, have time to see that Quinn was in a daze and her eyes were slightly red, which was definetly out of the ordinary for her. Her hair was a mess, and she barely had any make-up on.

Puck didn't look like himself either. He was definetly worried about something. Rachel could read him like a book. Now she was confused, should she be concerned, or keep being mad at him?

She was about to go talk to Puck who was walking slowly across the room before Finn walked in.

"There you are. You're so dead." He said, charging across the room at Puck, who barely had time to react before he was being slammed against the chairs and steps of the Choir Stage. Puck's back was fully forced into a chair by Finn's body weight. Finn landed a punch to the right side of Puck's face before Puck could find the power to push Finn off of him, and under him. Quinn was crying again, and yelling at the two boys to stop fighting. Rachel was watching in awe. Puck got a few punches to Finn's nose and jaw before Mark pulled him off, with Mr. Shue and Matt(?) holding back Finn, who was more enraged then Puck. He was just fighting back because Finn challanged him, and Noah Puckerman would **not **back down if challanged.

"Hey! What's all this about?" Mr. Shue yelled.

Rachel was now at Puck's side, checking out his wounds. He was definetly going to have a black eye and a few bruises. He looked into her eyes and she looked at his with worry, "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you ask Quinn and Puck?" Finn said, shaking off Matt and standing before Puck. Rachel looked at Puck, he was looking down instead of at her. She then looked at Quinn, who was still crying but her eyes weren't just tearing, they were pleading with Finn. "No? Okay. Hey Rachel, guess what I just found out."

"Don't." Puck warned, looking up at Finn with fire in his eyes. Rachel turned her back to Puck to face Finn.

"Quinn's pregnant..."

"Thanks Mr. Obvious, but we already knew that." Kurt said, showing off his inner scarcastic diva.

"I'm about to change that name. Pregnant with Puck's baby. Some best friend, right?"

Everyone was silent, except for Finn's heavy breathing and Quinn's now more heavy sobs.

Rachel slowly turned to look at Puck, "You... You didn't..."

He looked back down to his feet, he spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't say it." Rachel said, taking steps back away from him. She was the one that had red eyes now. She shook her head as her backwards pace went faster. She quickly turned on her heel and ran out of the room. He didn't deserve to see her cry. Not now. Not when it was his fault.

"Rachel!" He called out and tried to rush after her, but she was to fast. He turned and kicked a trash can, "FUCK."

Puck turned back to see everyone, including the busted up face of his _former _best friend and his baby momma staring at him. He shook his head and turned away from him. Sticking his hands deep into his front pockets, he started walking down the hallway towards the auditorium.

"We've got more drama in here then a written out teenage drama." Kurt said. Everyone just looked at each other, trying to process what was going through their own minds. They didn't even notice that Finn and Quinn had left.

Quinn towards the parking lot, Finn towards the stage enterance of the Auditorium...

* * *

**AN: **Literally this entire time I've been writing this story, Defying Gravity's been playing. They did that song amazingly on Glee, I was so proud of my show, lol.

If you want me to keep writting, please: let me know what you think VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Cry Your Eyes Out

**AN: **I'm sorry for calling the extra guy Mark, I wasn't really sure what his name was. I acutally just guessed on those. I really like most of what you guys reviewed, and all of your suggestions, and what you want to see WILL be met. Maybe not right this second, but very soon. Glee's my insparation. I've gotten a LOT of story alerts, but I'd like more reviews, that's how I know what to work on, and what to make better.

Although I thought the recent episode where Quinn tells her parents wasn't that great. I was kinda dissapointed, to tell you the truth. And I'm really into Tina's voice after seeing True Colors, I thought that was an awesome song for them to do.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Why does something like this always happen to me? I finally find someone who makes me happy, and someone I feel can understand and handle the complexities that come with being around me. Now I find out he's a man whore. Some random act of oddness has to always ruin the good things I've got going.

Noah was a good thing. I know he was a jerk, and he was really mean to me before, but that doesn't change what developed between us. He really turned out to be all that I wanted in a guy. He had a nice body, a great personality once you got the his famous jerk part out of the way, and he was definetly a sight for sore eyes. He treated me good, he complimented me in his own way. We could have been something great, but now... it's all gone.

How could all of us have been so blind? A hot tub? Seriously. I'm a 4.0 GPA student and I couldn't figure out a simple lie? This not only crushes me, it's making me feel stupid. I really hate the feeling of being stupid. It's one of the worst feelings I've ever experienced. Worse then someone getting my lead, worse then being a back up singer, worse then getting a slushie to the face every other day of my freshman year.

I sat on the stool in the middle of the stage, with the lights glaring down on me. My hands were clasped in my lap, and I'm sure I had some make up around my eyes. The tears weren't falling, but they were there.

This wasn't new though. I've never really been a stranger to heartbreak, I've just been a stranger to the extent of it. Even with Finn, it'd never hurt this bad. Oh god... That could only mean one thing. I never really loved Finn...

I guess I was almost in love with Noah. It's the only way I can get a possible answer. I can't believe it though. He was so good to me. He treated my like I've always wanted to be treated, I know we've had a few rough moments where we fight, but statistics show that people who fight in relationships are actually more functional then people who hide their feelings and don't tell the other how they feel. The bottom line would be that Noah and I functioned like a real couple should.

And on top of all that, he made me happy. That was all over now though. This is over. I can't be with Noah now. He's got to take responsability for what he did to Quinn. She's my friend now, and this is all going to make her life even more hectic then it already was. Now I bet Finn was going to kick her out.

_Serves her right._

No. It doesn't. Rachel, get your head together. You just said Quinn was your friend, you can't just contradict yourself like that. It shows you don't have a lot of confidence, which we do have. Hello, you're a Berry! Dad always says that we've got more confidence then anyone else, but we're not cocky.

_Face it, Rach. You're miserable. You really don't want things to be this way, but they are and now we're going to have to do something about it. Lets get even with her. Noah was your man, your boyfriend, and now all of this happens and we're just gonna go all soft? Remember when that guy got your part, you got Sandy FIRED. This seems to be more important to you then that did, and now you're just gonna sit by and let it happen? This isn't a very Berry thing to do._

Why is my mind so confused? Really, this can't be healthy. It's the first time I've ever been unsure of how to react to a situation. No. Actually, I've got this figured out. I'm not going to let this bother me. I wasn't in love with Noah, he was just a fling. He wasn't anything important to me, because you know what. I deserve more then he could have ever offered me.

That gave me an idea.

I went to the left of the stage to the sound board, and turned on a microphone. Then I went to the prop closet and grabbed a stand. I'm not going to be sad about this. I'm better then Noah. He's the one who's got this loss on his hands. I'm never going back to him. This is the biggest mistake he's ever going to make. I heard it earlier on the radio, and took an instant liking to it. Cry Your Eyes Out by Hit The Lights.

_Anytime you talk, It's all time used,_

_So you can prove how big your mouth is._

_Oh the lies that leave those lips._

_You've got them dropping like cancer, baby._

_Colder than ever._

_And that's why I'll say,_

_That even if I wanted you back, and I don't,_

_You'd still be on call tonight for anyone who's down._

_Every time you call for some sympathy,_

_Make it worth my while._

_And cry your eyes out, baby cry your eyes out._

_Every time you call for some sympathy, _

_Make it worth my time,_

_And cry about it, cry about it._

_Any word I bought that was sold by you,_

_So tell me how you deal with dead ends._

_Oh the lies that those hips._

_You've got me sweating like a heart attack,_

_Coming from all the stress you put me through._

_And even if I wanted you back, and I don't,_

_You'd still be on call tonight for anyone who's down._

_I've had it._

_Cry about it now, _

_It's not like anyone's supposed to know,_

_You were here making more messes for yourself._

_So figure out your damage,_

_And own up to what was said._

_Save your excuses,_

_I'm not hearing it._

_Every time you call for some sympathy, _

_Make it worth my time,_

_And cry your eyes out,_

_Baby cry your eyes out._

I looked up slowly as the song trailed off. I brought my hands up to my face, and wiped the water off my cheeks. It turns out I was the one who was crying.

Who was I kidding...? I'm miserable. This is when the tears started pouring. I know that I'm better then this, but the pain isn't something that I can handle. I couldn't stand it.

Someone started clapping from Stage left.

I turned to see Finn, standing there clapping, slowly coming over to me. I didn't want him to see me like this. I turned away. My make up has got to be completely ruined, and I've got to look horrible.

"That was great, Rach." Finn said, still moving closer to her.

"It's just an easy song with a few high F's. Nothing speical." I said, it really wasn't. One of my best jobs, if I do say so myself. I guess what they say really is true. Music sounds better when you mean it.

"It sounded from the heart."

I turned back to him. This day wasn't the greatest thing ever for him either. I couldn't be selfish and act like I was the only one with the broken heart here today. He found out his girlfriend had cheated on him when he _was _dating her. In my situation, Noah wasn't with me at the time of the conception.

"It was..." I said. I was done feeling sorry for myself, Finn needed me more the I needed myself. I held my arms out for him to come into a hug, and he did so quickly. He started crying. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him right this minute. I can't imagine how hard this has got to be for him. I bet it's way worse then how I'm feeling. He's got to be dying inside, while I was just wounded. "Come over here and sit down, Finn."

I guided him to the edge of center stage and sat down with my legs hanging over the edge. He coppied me.

"Rachel, what do I do?" He said, trying his hardest not to keep crying. I'd assume he was trying to stay strong for me, or at least I slightly hoped that's what he was doing. Just for me.

"I'm not sure... This isn't the first time I've actually had a loss for words with you..." I said. I don't know why, but I did. I couldn't tell him what to do, not when I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do.

"What? This isn't the first time?" Finn asked, looking forward instead of at me. I watched his eyes go up and down the room, thinking and wondering about something.

"I have a tendency to lose my train of thought when you're around."

Finn's eyes widened a little, but slowly went back to normal, "Yeah?"

I mumbled a yes, looking down at my hands that were in my lap. This was awkward.

"That's good. I've had the same problem and I really never knew what it was from. Now I know it's all from you." Finn said.

"Yeah. I guess you get used to it after a while." I said, biting my bottom lip.

"I know that everything that's going on is really fucked up, and I'm not okay, I'm actually really fucking pissed," I laughed at how many curse words Finn was using, he never used those words around me and it was a weird change, "But if you need me, I'm here. I really care about you Rachel."

"I'm here for you, too. I know you care, that's what friends are for." I said.

"Yes. They are, but I'm talking about caring about you a little more then that. I really like you. Maybe this baby isn't mine because I wasn't actually supposed to be with Quinn. I wasn't happy. Our love faded when I found out about the baby. There was to much shit going on and it didn't help our relationship at all. It ran it into the ground." Finn said.

"I know. Right now it seems as though we both weren't supposed to be with the people we ended up with. This may just be a blessing in disguise." I thought about that. It could seem logical. I mean, I'm a believer in fate.

"That's what I think. So maybe, if you're up to it, we can hang out sometime?" Finn said.

I looked over at him and smiled with a nod. He looked to me and I blushed. His smile showed a little, showing me that even though everything bad was going on right now, it didn't matter because now I had Finn. Like I've always wanted.

No. Like I _want_.

At least, that's what I'm going to keep telling myself. Even if it kills me.

Noah is a part of my past. He may have ment something to me then, but he doesn't mean a thing now. I am, and I always have been, attracted to Finn more.

Let's just say I'm good at acting and making my own mindsets.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Puck walked up to the front door of the auditorium. He could have swore that he heard Rachel singing from inside, so he tried both of the door's. They were locked. He would have ran back to the Glee room and asked Mr. Shue for his keys, but that seemed pretty pointless. He didn't want to get into another fight with Finn. He could kick Finn's ass in a second, but today just wasn't one of those days.

He cursed to himself when he tried the left backstage enterance and found that it was locked. Now he's gotta pray that the right one wasn't locked. He had to talk to Rachel. There was no way she was going to get out of his life like this. She wasn't allowed to leave at all.

If you asked him, he'd never admit it, but he needed Rachel.

She was the only one who really cared about him. Santana just wanted him for sex, and nothing more. Quinn didn't want him for anything before Finn found out about everything, now she just wanted Puck because Finn wouldn't be there. Rachel actually wanted to be with him. She didn't have any hidden agenda. Or at least none that he knew about. She was with him to be with him. Nothing to physical, it was all emotional.

Puck needed that. The act he put on for all of his friends was that he didn't need her. He didn't need anything more then something physical to keep him happy. No doubt, he did love the physical aspects of relationships, but he was never open with anyone about what he really craved. The only reason he told people otherwise was because he didn't want to feel weak, and he had a reputation to uphold.

His reputation ment everything to him. Even though he was in Glee, he still managed to keep a decient one up and around him no matter what.

The door opened on the first tug. He walked in, making sure the door didn't give his position away. He didn't want her to jump and run. He wanted to talk to her. Puck stepped over the wires that were forgotten to put away, and moved around trying to avoid the stage clutter. He got to the stage enterance and saw Finn and Rachel sitting together, to close for Puck's liking.

He didn't care that Finn was there, he was going to talk to Rachel.

"Well. Isn't this a nice surprise?" He said, walking into the spot light that was already fixated on the stage. Rachel got up and just stared at him, while Finn got up and stood next to Rachel. "We need to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you, Noah." Rachel said. She sounded fine, and it bothered Puck. He thought she'd try and rip his head off or worse. Castrate him.

"I don't care. I've got stuff you've got to hear."

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Finn said, glaring at Puck. He glared back.

"Shut up, bro. Rachel, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You're _sorry_," Rachel smiled and laughed. Puck and Finn were both confused, "You're trying to just say sorry for this? Sorry's not enough, Noah. Sorry only works if you forget to take out the trash, or you accidently hit someone walking down the hallway. You got your best friend's girlfriend _pregnant_. That's not something a simple apologie can fix. The past can't be altered by you just saying that pointless little word. In this case, it's useless."

"Then tell me what I need to do Rachel. I don't want us to be like this." Puck said stepping closer to her, but when he got less then 5 feet from her, Finn stepped in the way.

"If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't have to."

"Don't push me here, man." Puck said. His fists balled up, and he closed his eyes looking down.

"Or what? You'll knock up my next girlfriend?" He teased in a serious tone. This was a side of Finn that Rachel hadn't seen before. He was dark, and he was intimidating. She was flabbergasted at how he was taking Puck on like this. Sure, he already proved that he could take Puck on, but still. This wasn't like Finn. This wasn't what Rachel wanted. At least not this side of Finn. It reminded her to much of Puck.

She didn't want Finn to remind her of Puck.

"Rachel, restrain your caveman." Puck ordered.

That was it. Rachel walked in front of Finn, much to his dismay.

"Look here, Noah. I want you to leave me alone. You did this to yourself. I can't go back and change what you did, even though I wish I could. I admit that I was happy with you, and I would have loved to be with you longer then just a few short months, but I can't do this now. You need to be there for Quinn because it's your responsability. And if you're there for Quinn, you can't be there for me. There's nothing else to say but that we're done." She said, her voice cracking towards the end. She could barely get out the words 'we're done'.

It killed him to see her like this. He finally knew that she really cared by the tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't just let you leave. Not without a fight." Puck said looking at her intensely.

"That can be arranged." Finn mumbled. Rachel looked back at him and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll still be here if you need me Noah, but it's better if you go find Quinn. She probably needs a friend right now." Rachel said. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but her voice stayed strong.

"Tell him how we're going to hang out soon." Finn said, putting an arm around Rachel.

Puck was astonished when she didn't shrug it off. She just crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, "Thanks Finn."

Finn smirked at Puck.

Like he said, he shouldn't have pushed him.

Before Rachel knew it, Puck threw a punch right into Finn's nose. He fell to the floor before they could start a round 2 of their brawling. Puck looked at Rachel one last time before he left. Their eyes locked, and they both felt the pain in the other. It wasn't right, but there wasn't anything they could do.

Rachel sat down next to Finn, checking to see if he was okay. He had some blood dripping down his face. His nose was bleeding, and Finn was holding it in some sever pain, "Oh Finn..."

* * *

Out in the parking lot, the sky was dark and gray. There was a slight drizzle, which made Puck have even more mixed feelings. He remembered the day Finn was going over baby names he though would work and came up with the dumb ass name Drizzle.

He didn't know if he should hate Finn for everything, or be happy that he's got Quinn now. The only thing wrong with this picture was that he didn't have his Berry. When he thought of his future with his child, he thought of having Rachel there and Quinn. Now that wasn't going to happen. Even though it was what he wanted, he wasn't going to get it. Rachel held grudges. And he was sure that this wouldn't be an acception.

He went out to his truck, and he was pulling out his keys when he noticed someone was standing there.

Quinn had to have been standing there for a while because even though it was drizzling, she was soaking wet and was pretty damn lucky she was wearing a dark blue dress to school that day instead of all of her lightly colored things. She had her hair sticking to her face, and some of her make-up hadn't began running, it just clung around her eyes where it shouldn't have been.

Puck's heart lifted up a little. He still thought she looked beautiful.

"Hi." She said as he walked over to her. They let the rain fall down on them without even acting like they noticed.

"Hey." Was all he said.

Silence.

"What do we do now?" She asked, her voice cracking like Rachel's did. He let out a sigh. He didn't want Quinn to remind him of Rachel.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm still trying to figure out what the hell just happened in there." Puck said leaning against his truck.

"Since you missed it, Finn found out and shunned both of us, and Rachel broke up with you." Quinn said.

Puck glared at her, but when he saw her expression, his own softened. She was crying, and her eyes were blood-shot red. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. He held her and let her cry into his shirt. He ran a hand down her hair, kissing her on the forehead. "What do you think we should do?"

She pulled back a little from him so she could look up at him, "I think you can start doing everything you've wanted to do, like helping with your child."

"Okay." He said. That helped the pain a little. He wanted to provide for his family, but with Finn in the way, he never had the chance.

"And... Maybe we could be together? Y'know, be a family?"

And that made his heart beat faster, "Really?"

Quinn nodded and sent him a weak smile. This was what he wanted, right? Right. He got to live up to what his actions caused, and he didn't have to take the role of a dead beat like his father. He got to make a change. Finally.

This was what he wanted, and he was going to be happy with it.

Even if it kills him.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry that took so long, I've been REALLY involved with Wake Up Call and I sort of pushed this story aside. I'm going to still update this one, but it's going to take a little while. I've got a LOT of stuff on my plate, so I hope you guys understand that it's hard to keep up with a life and writing.

- Presley Profanity.


End file.
